


Tidsrejserne

by RadioactiveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danish, F/M, M/M, Meh, timetravelling Au
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCat/pseuds/RadioactiveCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En tidsrejsende AU eller hvad man nu skal kalde det.<br/>Det her sker så når jeg burde sove.<br/>Og ja, min titel er meget kreativ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidsrejserne

**Author's Note:**

> Så, først og fremmest. Jeg skriver laaaaaangt fra perfekt. Men jeg hygger mig med det, ha. Der er sikkert en kvart milliard kommafejl og sådan noget, men klokken er 3, og jeg burde egentlig sove.  
> Bær over med mig.

Det sker hele tiden, uden man er klar over det. Phil er klar over det. Det har han efterhånden været i mange år. Men endnu, har han ikke haft nogen at dele glæden med.  
Selvom han egentlig fortrækker at holde sig i den virkelige verden, har han slået sig midlertidigt ned i en tidssløjfe. På hotel SHIELD, for at være hel præcis. Eftersom han har kendt hotelejeren Nick Fury i mange år, er der altid et værelse ledigt for ham. Han hjalp Nick, dengang han mistede det ene øje.  
Han skubber dog tanken fra sig og kigger rundt. Med krydsede ben sidder han på restaurantens terrasse og nyder en god kop kaffe. Med et kort suk, kaster han et blik på hans døråbner; Et guld armbåndsur. Han skal have skaffet et par nye jakkesæt, og hvis han ikke husker helt fejl, er der en ret god skrædder i Paris i år 2004.

”Du burde finde en at rejse med, Hr. Coulson. ” Sagde en stemme pludseligt. Phil kastede et blik over skulderen og smilede.

”Jeg har det fint med at rejse alene, Frk. Romanoff.” svarede han roligt og vendte blikket mod sin kaffe. Natasha Romanoff havde været hans veninde i mange år, de havde endda rejst en smule sammen, før hun slog sig ned.

”Hvis du siger det. ” Natasha satte sig roligt på en stol over for ham. Hendes røde hår var blevet halvlangt, og det var samlet i en løs hestehale.

Hun havde slået sig ned med Nick efter et par år, eftersom de forstod hinanden. Phil forsøgte at forstå deres forhold, men sagde dog ikke noget til det. Da de blev gift en solrig aften i Paris i 1890, foran Eiffeltårnet, vidste Phil som deres eneste vidne, at de havde valgt rigtigt.

”Steve og Tony kom hjem for et par dage siden… ” Begyndte hun stille, som Phil tog en tår mere af sin kaffe.  
”Jaså. ”  
”De fandt en tidsrejser, da de var på vej hjem. Han var fuldkommen gennemtæsket… ” hun fugtede stille sine læber, mens hun fortsatte med at betragte hotellets have. ” – Jeg kender ham. Det var hans bror der gjorde det… ”  
Det var ikke unormalt at tidsrejserer kom galt afsted når de var ude på eventyr. Dog var det mystisk at broderen havde tæsket ham. Især hvis han selv var tidsrejser. Det kunne sætte gang i en katastrofe, hvis han mødte de forkerte.  
”Hvad hedder han? ” han kastede et blik på hende.  
”Clint Barton. ” svarede hun, og hendes blik flakkede kort over og mødte hans øjne et kort sekund. ” Han er tidligere cirkusartist. ”

~x~

Hvordan det helt præcist skete, er Phil ikke klar over. Det er en af de eneste ting her i livet, som han stadig er i tvivl om. Men før han vidste af det, var Clint hans rejse partner. Han underholdte ham, når de tog en af de tomme undergrunds tog i London, for at komme til hotellets lobby. De undersøgte utallige tidsløjfer sammen, et par gange sammen med Natasha.  
Hvordan de endte i Budapest, var kun på grund af et væddemål mellem Natasha og Clint. Og så måtte Phil selvfølgelig redde dem ud af det, da de begyndte at deltage i en krig mellem nogle rockere, der havde mutant venner. Og havde det ikke været en underholdende tur. Det eneste positive Phil kunne nævne med Budapest, var at ham og Clint endelig fik kysset. Et kort og godt kys, der optrådte utallige gange i Phils drømme.  
De mødte og hjalp Bruce i et ukendt år. Men det var i fremtiden, så meget ved de. Det havde været en åben dør til en tidssløjfe, som han havde glemt at lukke. Eller, glemt og glemt. Han havde ikke tid til det, fordi han var nød til at flygte.  
Hans eksperiment var fejlet, militæret var efter ham og han var på vanvidens rand. Da Clint og Phil tilbød deres hjælp, kunne han ikke sige nej.  
De bragte ham til hotellet, og sørgede for at lukke døren efter dem. Det var det sikreste sted de kendte, og Nick hjalp gerne tidsrejsene. 

 

De drog en kort stund til Venedig, hvor de for første gang gik ud sammen. De kyssede igen, for første gang siden Budapest og kunne til sidst ikke holde sig fra hinanden. En sen sommeraften på en lille kro i 1892 elskede de for første gang. Her blev Phil klar over hvert et følsomt sted på Clints krop.  
Ingen sagde noget til at det kom hjem, hånd i hånd, på Shield. Natasha og Nick lo kun, mens Steve og Bruce bare smilede. Tony havde fået at vide at holde mund, det vidste Phil godt. For hans smil var alt for smørret.

Som Bruce fik det bedre, drog de på et par rejser sammen med ham og Tony i den virkelige verden. Mens Bruce var optaget af at hjælpe folk, længdes Clint hurtigt efter Shield. Han sagde ikke noget, det behøvede han skam ikke. For Phil var klar over det, og efter et par dage, forlod de dem for at vende tilbage til deres tidssløjfe.

Da de rejste til New Zealand et par dage efter, tog Natasha og Nick med. Ingen af dem spurgte om hvorfor, de accepterede det bare, og kyssede dem begge tillykke på kinderne bagefter. D. 5. April på en strand i New Zealand i 2024, blev Phil og Clint gift.

På deres bryllupsrejse tog de til de forskellige tidssløjfer i Londons undergrunds bane, bare for at se hvor de endte.

Da de kom tilbage til Shield, var der en høj, blond mand, der præsenteret sig selv som Thor. Han holdt mest til i en gammel nordisk sløjfe, hvilket forklarede hans påklædning. Hans døråbner var en hammer, han kaldte Mjølner. Thor’s lillebror, Loke, havde først nu fået forklaret at hans familie var tidsrejsere – og at han var adopteret. I ren og skær vrede havde Loke truet med at dræbe dem alle, før han stjal faderens døråbner og stak af. Thor havde forsøgt at søge efter ham, men var endt her.

Phil var godt klar over at det var dumt da han foreslog det, for det var så mange år siden ham og Clint havde rejst uden hinanden. Men alligevel foreslog han at hente Tony og Steve i fremtiden, og lade dem høre om situationen.

 

Da han kom tilbage, var Clint væk.

~x~

Scepteret skar igennem ham. Men bare Clint var i sikkerhed, så var det godt nok for Phil. Han hev efter vejret som han forblødte. Han havde aldrig været klar over hvad der skete efter man var død. Eller hvordan han skulle dø. Det ville han dog blive klar over nu. Som Phil Coulson hev efter vejret et par sidste gange, dukkede Nick op foran ham.  
Dette var den eneste ting Phil ikke ville vide.

~x~

Clint sagde ikke noget, mens han sad der. Han betragtede bare solnedgangen med et tomt blik. Han bemærkede godt at Natasha nærmede sig men han gjorde ikke noget. Hun vidste han ikke ville gøre det, hvis det nu endelig var.  
Natasha sagde ikke noget som hun satte sig der. Hun havde nattøj på, og måtte egentlig fryse. Men hun svang bare benene ud over kanten som ham, og betragtede solnedgangen.  
”..Jeg savn-..” begyndte han stille. For at forklare hvorfor han sad der.  
”Jeg ved det. Det gør jeg også. ” Hun hviskede kun, men lagde bare sit hoved på hans skulder.  
Inde i restauranten betragtede Steve og Tony dem, som de sad der på kanten af altanen. Men ingen af den sagde noget. De accepterede det blot, og lod dem være alene i de sidste af solens stråler.

~x~

”Jeg ved ikke hvor længe jeg kan blive ved, Tasha. ”  
”Du må ikke miste håbet. ” Clint klemte bare øjnene i, over hendes ord. Ikke miste håbet? Han havde søgt og søgt efter en tidssløjfe eller noget som helst som kunne bringe Phil tilbage til ham. Og nu bad hun ham om ikke at miste håbet?  
”Han kommer aldrig tilbage… ” Hviskede han blot og tørrede frustreret sine tårer væk. Hvornår var han overhovedet begyndt at græde?  
Natashas læber var bløde, da de kyssede ham i panden og holdte ham tæt.  
De var på taget igen. De andre blev ellers ved med at sige at han ikke skulle gå derop. Men han kunne mærke vinden heroppe, han kunne holde øje med alting.  
”Nick kommer snart tilbage, Clint. ” Hviskede hun til ham, men lige så meget til sig selv.

~x~

Efter Phils død, mistede Clint lysten til at rejse i tiden. Han rørte næsten ikke hans døråbner, halskæden med buen og pilene mere. I stedet sad han bare og stirrede på solopgangen og solnedgangen. 

Steve og de andre forsøgte at få ham til at lave lidt med dem, men Clint havde ikke lyst til det. Han havde ikke lyst til noget som helst.  
Han mistede lysten til at rejse. Til at træne. Til at synge. Til at læse. Og til sidst, til at spise.

~x~

Da Clint spotter en alt for velkendt skikkelse i hotellets have, tror han ikke sine egne øjne. Måske er han endelig ved at blive sindssyg. Men da skikkelsen løfter hånden og vinker, spærrer Clint bare øjnene op. Han svinger sig ned fra taget og ned på altanen i et spring, og da han lander, stopper han ikke op. Han fortsætter blot i løb, igennem restauranten, igennem køkkenet. Ned af trapperne, til højre i lobbyen, ud igennem terrasse døren.

Han græder, da han når haven. Han ryster på benene nu, men alligevel løber han hen til ham, og han bliver omfavnet af hænder han har savnet i næsten et år.

 

Phil er hjemme.


End file.
